


Last Night

by TheUnamazingTrashKing



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnamazingTrashKing/pseuds/TheUnamazingTrashKing
Summary: Need a new “Light and L are handcuffed together so they’re probably fucking” fic? I got u(Also this is a group of oneshots now bc I have no self control and an overactive imagination, but to be Fair, they're all about L and Light being handcuffed together and fucking. The tags for the individual chapters will also be at the top of each chapter so don't u worry about that.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Casual reminder in case u haven’t seen it for a while bc I forgot b4 I rewatched it Super Recently; at this point Light has given up ownership of the Death Note and doesn’t remember anything so he’s p sure he’s not Kira… Probably

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific tags: L/Light, oral

Sleeping comes very easy to some, but others need certain circumstances. For example, Light found it easiest to sleep in the dark, on a firm mattress, and without a chain that ended in a cuff on his hand. Two of those three conditions were met. It didn’t both Light most nights, but tonight something was wrong. It was one of those nights when he just couldn’t sleep. His brain was going ballistic and refused to stop. He was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling and internally sorting through every tiny detail of the Kira case. He turned to look at the man beside him. A mess of black hair in the darkness, clinging to his arm. It took until L spoke for Light to realise that he was also awake.

“What are you staring at?” Judging by his voice, he’d only just woken up. 

“Sorry,” Light replied, turning his head back to the ceiling, “Nothing. I really can’t see much anyway.” 

L didn’t reply for a second. One of his hands moved and Light assumed he was running his thumb along his bottom lip. “Are you thinking about the Kira case?” 

“Yes,” Light replied. L made a soft noise of acknowledgment, encouraging Light to continue. “I always think about it, but it’s been a while since it’s kept me up at night.” 

“Do you want some help thinking about something else?” L asked, his hand returning to Light’s arm. 

Light turned his head to look back down at L. He wasn’t sure if L meant what he was thinking. “What?” He couldn’t keep the very soft laugh from his voice. He and L had slept together once before and it had been a rather weird experience. It was also under peculiar circumstances. They had been working on the case separately from everyone for two days because L thought they might spot something no one else did if they were uninterrupted. It didn’t work. It did lead to L’s tongue ending up in places Light still wasn’t sure his tongue should have gone. 

L pressed his mouth against Light’s arm and puckered them briefly, a small kiss on his arm, as a reply. That was a pretty solid confirmation of Light’s original theory. Light wasn’t entirely sure how to reply. The idea wasn’t necessarily something he was opposed to, except that he also felt unsure. He wasn’t positive that he was ready for the very bizarre experience of their last sexual encounter. 

Before Light could think of a decent response, L’s hand slid down Light’s chest toward his groin. L seemed to realise Light’s qualms as he started whispering in a husky tone, “We don’t have to do anything too extreme,” His hand was gently rubbing against Light’s dick through his pants, “We can just play around a little.” 

Light cleared his throat so he wouldn’t groan when he replied, “That’s what you said last time.” 

“Was last time not fun?” L asked. There seemed to be genuine concern in his voice. 

“That’s-” He stopped, a little moan making its way past his lips, “That’s not what I said.” 

L was almost certainly grinning. Light couldn’t see his face in the dark, but he knew. L started kissing up Light’s arm, his hand working at Light’s dick through his pants. A slow methodical rhythm building up that would surely whittle Light down to completely agreeable. Light put his hand up into L’s mess of hair and pulled him down to kiss him. If he was going down, he was doing it on his own terms. 

“Light,” L stopped kissing him long enough to speak, “What do you say?” 

“Nothing extreme,” Light instructed. 

“Nothing extreme,” L repeated. 

Before Light could even ask what he was doing, L ducked down under the sheets. He felt L shifting around and spread his legs for him to settle in between. He felt L pulling at his pants and lifted his hips so they could slip off easily. He could feel L lifting his legs to remove his pants and then gently massage along his calf. It was honestly nice, until he felt L bite him. He gave a shout and gently wacked the lump under the sheets. 

“Sorry,” L muttered. 

Light didn’t reply and after a second L continued. He kissed up Light’s calf and down his thigh. At the base of Light’s thigh where it connected his groin, he started to focus his lips. He kissed and sucked while his left hand rested on Light’s hip as if to steady himself, the other massaged his thigh. Light tried not to moan during this, but it was very difficult. 

Light was getting antsy. He could feel how hard he was and was very aware of how L was avoiding his dick. It was driving him insane. L got him hard just to torment him. 

“Ryuzaki,” Light tried to sound anything other than completely desperate. It worked a little. L stopped, peaked up from under the sheet and let out a soft noise of confusion. Light felt flushed and bothered, which made it a little difficult to articulate exactly what he wanted. Especially since the idea of just asking for L to suck his dick seemed odd. Especially since it was L. 

“Are you okay?” L asked after he’d sat there for a second without Light speaking. “We can stop if you like.” 

“No,” Light replied, “It’s not that. I just,” He paused again, shifting under L. 

L seemed to make his own assumption from that and pressed a kiss to Light’s stomach. “You don’t need to be embarrassed, Light.” 

“What?” Light asked, “I just want you to hurry up.” L made a soft humming noise and kissed his stomach again. As if to say, _“Sure, Light, whatever you say”_

L finally started moving down to where he was supposed to be and finally took the head of Light’s dick into his mouth. The moist warmth made him arch his back and he let out a happy sigh. He could feel L’s tongue circling and massaging him, pressing against the spot right beneath his head. He couldn’t help letting out a couple of moans, and buried his hands in L’s hair. 

The hand on Light’s thigh suddenly tensed and half a second later L’s head moved down, burying Light’s dick in his mouth. He didn’t get down very far, but it didn’t matter too much. Light still enjoyed every second of it. The hand on his thigh moved to stroke the rest of his dick. Light practically quivered beneath L’s touch and couldn’t help letting out a soft cry. This sound seemed to encourage L’s enthusiasm. 

L picking up his speed almost got Light off immediately. He managed to hold himself back for about a minute before he found himself crying out, “Ryuzaki!”, digging his hands even harder into L’s hair and coming. 

L had moved away before Light came, although Light hadn’t realised. Light laid there panting for a second while L crawled his way back to the surface. 

L leaned over Light, still sitting between his legs. At first Light wasn’t sure what he was doing until L shifted enough for him to feel a lump pressing against his ass. Light could keep his hands clutching L’s hair right now because he was so tired. He felt a little guilty but he was pretty sure he was about to fall asleep. 

Light woke up with L clinging to his arm and snoring softly. The lump pressed against his leg reminded him of last night’s events and he quickly found himself feeling guilty again. The chain between them had wrapped around L’s shoulder and arm during the night and Light quickly went to work untangling him. 

L woke up from all the arm lifting and chain jingling. He looked up to Light with blurry eyes and seemed to slowly recognise him. A little smile appeared on his face when he did. 

“Good morning,” Light greeted, still untangling the chain. 

“’Morning,” L replied. He sat up and ran a hand through his mess of black hair. That was probably the closest he ever got to brushing it. 

Light wanted to make up for last night, but wasn’t entirely sure how to initiate it. “Ryuzaki, about last night,” He started, but L stopped him. 

“Before we discuss anything,” He stated and jumped out of bed, “Bathroom.” 

Light followed behind, even though he didn’t have a choice. He considered saying something after they had both done their business, but it was too weird. They didn’t end up speaking about it at all until after the day was mostly over. They’d done quite a bit of investigating and it was finally time to sit down and relax. 

The length of the day had given Light enough time to think about the night before and come to an awful conclusion. L probably thought that Light was self-absorbed, which meant L was probably even more likely to think that Light was Kira. He had to change that before the end of the day. L was sitting in his usual position with a book and slice of cake. Light sat beside him with a book of his own, but he wasn’t really reading it. 

Finally, Light gathered enough courage to say, “Ryuzaki, about last night,” once again. L looked up from his book with a slightly curious look. “I just wanted to say sorry for not returning the favour.” A little smile appeared on L’s face. He didn’t say anything and returned his attention to his book. Light moved a little closer. He took the very top of the book to get L’s attention, and when he had it, clarified, “I’m asking if you want me to repay the favour now.” 

L smiled again and asked, “Are you sure? You don’t have to.” 

Light placed his hand on L’s chest and slid it down to his crotch. L seemed to lose his breath for a second. The bulge in his hand made Light feel powerful, like he could completely control L in that moment. 

L grabbed Light by the front of his shirt and flopped down onto his back, dragging Light down with him. Light kept stroking the dick in his hand while trying to adjust so that he wasn’t sprawled all over the place. L was burying his hands in Light’s hair and as soon as Light was settled he wrapped his legs up around his waist. 

The two kissed while Light slipped his hand down under L’s pants and underwear to stroke his actual skin. The little noise L made sent a happy shudder through Light, who was further rewarded by the feeling of something rubbing against his own dick. It took him a second to realise it was L’s hand. 

Light sat back, “Ryuzaki, that’s really distracting.” 

“You don’t want me to touch you?” L asked, with a small hint of suspicion. 

“Well,” Light replied, “It’s just that I didn’t really do anything for you last night. It’s only fair.” 

L stared at Light for a second and light knew he was analysing what he’d said for any Kira like qualities. That was the problem with initiating anything with L, he analysed even more than normal. 

Light kissed him and then said in the tone he hoped sounded the least like the killer they were trying to catch, “Please, just let me do this for you.” 

He didn’t wait for L to reply and started making his way down L’s chest with little kisses. He reached L’s groin and copied what had happened last night, getting L to lift his hips so he could slide off the pants. Light ducked his head down and took the head in his mouth, listening to the sounds L made, acutely aware of L’s legs resting over his shoulders. He suddenly became aware that L could see him. 

It felt weird, realising that L could either have his head back and not be looking at all, or be staring directly at him. Light chanced a glance up to see L staring with those big eyes and his mouth slightly open. He looked back down at L’s pelvis quickly. He felt awkward being stared at like that. 

Light tried to replicate what L had done for him the night before. Light found his jaw quickly grew tired. He had to keep stopping, and while L seemed understanding it was frustrating as hell. He wanted to repay his debt and get L off, but it was proving to be a hassle. 

He used his hands as well, although he found that the one with the handcuff made the chain jingle about in an annoying way. He was trying to think of a way that he could use the chain to his advantage, but he had no idea. It also made concentrating on moving his tongue and keeping his teeth out of the way and everything else a bit more difficult. 

L was obviously enjoying himself despite Light not being sure of what he was doing. He could tell because the legs around his shoulders started tightening. At first it was pretty hot, then it started getting hard to breath. Light tapped his legs a few times before L released and apologised. 

To be fair, Light wasn’t completely paying attention when L was arching his back and crying out. All of a sudden, his mouth was filling up with. For some reason the only thing going through his mind was _SPITTERS ARE QUITTERS_ and he swallowed as much of it as he could. There was still a little that spilled past his lips though. 

The look L gave him made him sure of two things; 1) that L had not been expecting that and 2) L was somehow linking this to Light being Kira. If he had to guess, the fact that Kira is determined not to lose and the fact that Light swallowed without any preparation meant that Light, who refused to lose, had a Kira like thought pattern. 

Despite the “obvious” Kira correlation that L was cooking up, he still grabbed a nearby tissue and wiped Light’s mouth for him. 

“I,” Light coughed and felt himself going red, “I could have done that myself.” 

L didn’t really reply he simply tugged his pants back up and started walking, meaning that Light had to follow along with the cuffs. Pretty soon the two of them were in the shower, cleaning up. 

It was while Light was washing L’s back for him that the two ended up having sex again. This time, L stopped Light and turned around to kiss him. Before he knew it, Light found himself pressed against the shower wall with L’s mouth around his dick and a finger threateningly close to his asshole.


	2. Call In Emergency Situations Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light are getting it on but get interrupted by Misa, who is feeling a lil clingy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now a fic with mulitple one shots apparently
> 
> Chapter specific tags: dubcon (dubious consent), Misa, Light/Misa, Light/L, fingering, oral sex

Light was sitting on the couch with L between his legs, sighing happily. L's lips were wrapped around Light's dick and his head was bobbing up and down the length of his shaft, his hand pumping the parts that didn't fit in his mouth. Light's hand was tangled up in the man's hair and would scrunch up every time he let out a moan. The chain of their handcuffs dangled between them. 

The moment was perfect, and Light was ready to come. Just a few more seconds and he would done, he was sure. Then his phone rang. L stopped what he was doing and looked over to the phone curiously. Light's orgasm faded from " _just out of reach_ " to " _not about to happen_." 

Light picked up the phone and felt the urge to roll his eyes. He considered not answering but he knew he couldn't get away with that without causing an unnecessary scene. He flipped open the phone and put it to his ear. 

"Is it Misa?" L asked from where he was perched. 

Light nodded in response and listened to Misa ramble on for a couple of minutes. Those minutes were excruciating, his dick sitting untouched and twitching helplessly while he listened to Misa yak away. He supposed L was waiting for him to tell her he was busy because he hadn't moved from his spot between his legs. Light tried to tell her that he had to go. She said goodbye, "but, oh, one more thing," and she kept going for another couple of minutes. He tried again and she, again, said goodbye but continued talking about something she promised would be really quick. After the third time of this happening, Light gave up. 

L, evidently, also gave up. He didn't move from his spot, but he also wasn't going to wait for Misa to finish talking. He took Light's cock in his hand and started to pump, causing Light to let out a shocked yelp. 

"Light?" Misa asked, concern clear in her voice. 

"Sorry, Misa," Light replied, trying not to sound out of breath as L continued the handjob. "I just stubbed my toe." 

There was a little smile on L's face that was a little infuriating. Light wasn't able to tell him to stop without alerting Misa to the situation. Plus... He didn't really want him to. As much as Light didn't enjoy watching every syllable of his words to make sure they weren't moans, he hated the idea of L leaving him there, hard and unsatisfied. 

Everything was going fairly smoothly, although Light's voice was a little breathier than he wanted. Misa didn't seem to know what was happening, L seemed to be having a good time, and Light was starting to drop precum again. Apparently this wasn't enough for L though, as he licked up Light's shaft, all the way from the base to the tip, before sticking the head back in his mouth. 

Light's response to this action was an unstoppable, shuddering moan that stopped Misa's words dead in their tracks. There was an uncomfortable pause in which Light was desperately hoping she somehow hadn't heard that and Misa remained silent. L didn't stop the slow rhythm of his bobbing head, but it was harder to enjoy under this anxiety of being caught. 

"Light," Misa finally spoke, sounding a little breathless. Light was ready for her to accuse him of cheating, even though Light didnt really remember asking her out. Ever. Regardless it would cause a scene and a lot of future turmoil for Light. Despite some of the other detectives being at least a little suspicious of Misa, they'd come to genuinely care about her. If she told them he was sleeping with someone else, that would be bad. If she told then he was sleeping with L? That would be so much worse. It was difficult not to think about with L's mouth literally on his dick, sucking and bobbing away at him. "Are you masturbating?" 

Light just about came from the release of the tension. He let himself pause for a second, looking down at L briefly before replying, as meekly as he could, hoping it would sound more like she had caught him in an unfavourable position than sounding like she wasn't quite hitting the mark, "Yes." 

There was another brief pause before Misa said, "I want you to touch me." Light wasn't sure what he'd expected but it wasn't that. "I want to feel your hands on my body. Caressing me, touching me. I want you to spread my legs apart with one hand while I suck on your fingers on the other." It wasn't exactly eloquent, but Light couldn't deny this was a turn on, although he wasn't sure if it was a turn on by itself or because L had his dick buried half way down his throat. Regardless, it meant he didn't have to hide his moans anymore, which L seemed happy about. 

L pulled away from Light's dick, still using his hand to steadily pump him, and asked, "Is she talking dirty to you?" Light nodded in response. L didn't break eye contact, saying, "If you say her name right now I'll assume everything you say to her will be for me." 

Light didnt miss a beat, saying, "Misa," clearly while looking L straight in the eye. L returned his head to Light's dick and Light let out another moan. "You're amazing, keep going!" 

Misa kept talking, but more importantly to Light, L kept moving his mouth. Light started to notice Misa's voice get heavier, full of more moans and breathy sighs. She seemed to beg more too and whine about how much she wished Light could actually touch her. It didn't take a genius to realise she was masturbating too. 

Throughout the conversation, Light kept complementing L and giving him instructions under the guise of talking to Misa. Telling L he was hot, that he was doing amazing, that Light was getting close to coming. 

Misa let out a breathy laugh that caught Light a little off guard. "You know," she said, sounding like she could come at any minute, "I had to get into the shower to masturbate because I'm pretty sure it's the only place that pervert hasn't put cameras. I guess when we actually make love he'll have to sit outside the shower and listen." There was a sudden pause from her that Light couldn't comprehend. "Speaking of," she said slowly, far more even in tone than almost anything said so far. "Where is he?" Light felt all the blood in his body drain into his feet, which was annoyingly distant from where he wanted it. He wasn't sure how to reply. He tried to come up with a story about L letting him go for a while but none of it sounded believable. 

L seemed to realise something was wrong too and pulled away to look up at Light with those big dark eyes. Staring at him and questioning without speaking. Light could feel his orgasm fading away again.

"Where is Ryuzaki?" Miss asked again as if Light hadn't understood the first time. "He isn't listening is he?" There was an odd sound in the background that Light quickly realised was her getting up and moving. 

"No, no," Light replied, finally thinking up a half decent excuse, "He and I just sort of have this rule about turning away when we do this kind of thing." 

"Really?" Misa asked. 

"Yes," Light said. There was a pause between them both. Misa hadn't stopped walking yet. Light could hear the clicking of her shoes. Then, with little warning he heard the click of a finished call. He stared at the phone, then down at the man between his legs. 

Pretty soon the clicking heals could be heard again, now coming noticeablely close to their door. L practically sprang up off the floor to sit on the couch with a book and Light stuffed his erection back into his pants just as the door swung open. 

L glanced up from the book and asked, "Aren't you meant to be on your own floor?" 

"Aren't you meant to be solving a case, pervert?" Misa retaliated. She didn't say anything else, she just straddled Light's lap and started kissing him agressively. 

Miss reached down between them and pulled out Light's dick again. She started massaging it with one hand while her other hand lead Light's fingers to her mouth. 

"M-Misa, what are you doing?" Light asked, chancing a glance over to L, who was hunched over more than usual with his nose practically burried in his book. 

Misa had to take Light's fingers out of her mouth to answer. "You said you two have a rule, right?" She replied, "I assume stuff like this would count too." 

She took off her underwear, which seemed fairly easy given the mini skirt she was wearing, then started lining up Light's dick. Light grabbed her shoulders quickly and practically shouted, "Misa, wait! What are you doing?" 

Misa looked devestated. "I thought you wanted me," She whispered. She looked totally heartbroken and it honestly tugged at Light's heartstrings. He couldn't upset a woman like that, especially not one he had unintentionally (to his knowledge) lead on. 

"What if you get pregnant?" He asked. It was as good of an excuse as any. 

"Then you'll have to marry me," She replied playfully. She leaned in and kissed him again, but Light didn't return the kiss. 

"You're a model, getting pregnant would seriously effect your career and I'm defiantly not ready for a child." Light figured his excuse would be enough to make Misa stop completely. He was wrong. Misa certainly seemed happier and she spent a few seconds falling forward to hug Light instead of fucking him. 

When Misa was done feeling sentiment, her horniness had apparently not passed. She kissed Light again before taking his middle finger back into her mouth. Light protested again, but this time when Misa let him go she lead his hand down to her vagina. 

This wasn't something Light was inexperienced in, necessarily. Still he wasn't overly sure about doing it in that moment with L sitting in the couch next to him. Misa was practically begging though and didn't seem like she would just leave, so he decided to get it over with. He slid his finger into Misa, feeling the warmth of her pussy around his digit. He moved his thumb until he had it up against her clit and started to move. 

Misa let out a few breathy moans before taking Light's dick in her hand. With that she started to bounce on Light's finger while pumping his dick to the same rythym. Light got the point pretty quickly, she was trying to simulate fucking while being mostly seperate. It was working to an extent too. Light couldn't deny how much of a turn on it was to see her bouncing on top of him while he also felt his dick getting stroked at the same pace. 

Still, Light was hoping to get her off and then... Well... Get her off. He thought she would come and leave, but after she came she kept going. It was a little impressive honestly that she barely seemed to break pace. She kept going, bouncing and stroking, until Light gripped her hips with his free hand and came all over that cute little miniskirt. Only then did she get off his lap and stand on her own shaky legs. She wobbled her way to the bathroom, but not before turning to L and sticking her tongue out when she thought Light couldn't see. 

Misa gave Light one last long parting kiss before leaving. The door shut and Light and L were thrown back into solitude. This time however, the atmosphere was completley different. 

L kept his nose burried in his book. There was a sour look on his face, but he didn't say anything. Light stared at him for a second, catching his breath. Finally he moved in closer. 

"Ryuzaki?" L didn't respond. "Ryuzaki," Light repeated, moving closer again so they were only millimetres apart. "Ryuzaki," he whispered. L made a noise of acknowledgement, but otherwise ignored him. Misa might not have noticed, but Light knew that L hadn't turned the page once through that entire thing. He wasn't even reading. "Do you want some cake?" Light offered. He saw L's eyes shift, but they returned to their place in the book. That was it. L was officially pissed. 

Light wasn't sure what to do. He could tell L was upset by what just happened, which seemed fair, but he wasn't sure what to say. Finally Light offered the only thing he could think of; putting his hand down L's pants. He was very sure that it wasn't the hand that had been inside Misa. L at least looked up at this point, although the look in his eyes wasn't fun to meet. 

"Ryuzaki," Light said, now positive he had the man's attention. "I'm sorry." 

L shifted a little, slowly turning toward Light again. Light figured that was probably a good thing to repeat and started muttering out apologies in between the kisses he pressed to L's cheek, then ear, then down his neck. The whole time he massaged the member in his hand. L seemed to become more and more inclined to listen and forgive the longer Light kept it up. 

Pretty soon, Light had L laying under him, his legs wrapped around Light's waist, his voice only being used for moans and the occasional cry of "Yes!" or "Light!" Light has his hand pumping L's dick at a fairly fast pace by now and was practically attached to his collar bone. He didn't stop until he felt L's hips buck against his hand. Then Light relocated his mouth to L's dick which he deep throated to the best of his abilities. 

L came in a shuddering mess of moans and quivering muscles. Light practically chocked on cum, but he figured that was fair for coming on Misa's skirt when L had been trying to get him off for the last little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all thought I was inactive b4 just u wait, I'm starting Uni p soon


	3. Three's a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you like bottom L or top L?” Yes.  
> (Alternative summary: L's legs are strong and Matsuda is the 2nd best character in the whole damn series and I would die for him ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific tags: Anal sex, threesome, hurt/comfort, L/Light, Matsuda, L/Light/Matsuda
> 
> (We’re pretending that you can take off a shirt while handcuffed to another person without taking off the cuff because  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

L was sitting on the couch in his usual position, with Light sitting beside him and a laptop between them. Although, sitting might not be the right word. He was practically laying on the couch. Light had taken to leaning into L and L had, admittedly, come to appreciate the little contact. His head rested on L’s shoulder, in perfect “burying head into hair” range. Light never objected, in fact, L had caught a little smile on his face once or twice after he’d pulled away.

“I’m not seeing anything we didn’t already,” Light confessed. 

“Me neither,” L replied, although his voice was muffled by Light’s hair, suggesting he had given up looking. That was fine, Light’s eyes were closed anyway. “But at least we tried.” 

“Agreed,” Light replied and shut the laptop. “Do you want to go to bed?” He sat up slowly so he didn’t smack L’s head on his own. 

“What’s wrong with the couch?” L replied, giving the front of Light’s shirt a tug. Light leaned down and kissed him without even thinking. 

Their kissing started out rather soft, but got steadily faster and hungrier. Light held L’s hips and slowly brought him closer to the centre of the couch so he could lay down on his back. L’s legs raised, his feet rubbing along Light’s legs on the way, until he wrapped them around Light’s waist. 

Light pulled away with a short laugh, “You should have let me get your clothes off before you did that.” He slipped his hands under L’s shirt and lifted. L lifted himself off the couch so that his shirt could be removed, revealing a bizarrely good figure for a man who sat around eating cake all day. Light sat back on his knees and unbuttoned his own shirt. L’s eyes followed his hands the whole way and Light knew exactly how tonight was going to play out. He was about to slip it off when L grabbed the front of it and yanked him down for another kiss. 

L broke away just long enough to say, “You should get a tie,” before kissing him again. “I have a tie.” 

“You should wear your tie,” L replied. L’s hands wandered down to Light’s belt and started undoing it. After a second he stopped kissing Light so he could actually look at his hands and undo the belt properly. Once he succeeded, he pushed Light’s pants down and Light stood up so he could kick them off, along with his underwear. While he was standing he took care of L’s pants, throwing them to the floor with all the other clothes. Except Light’s shirt, L was still using that. 

Light was being tugged back down to his spot between L’s legs. Light returned willingly to kiss L again but pulled away far too quickly by L’s standards, which was fair since it was basically immediately. Light glanced around the room for a second, much to L’s apparent annoyance as he started tugging Light’s shirt again. It took him a second but he finally noticed the marks in the carpet where the coffee table had been previously. It had only been moved a few centimetres, so it was really difficult to realise at first, since he was just looking for a slight dent in carpet. 

Light got down on the floor in the standard “L position” and felt the underside of the table. Sure enough, he found a bottle of lube and a condom taped up there. He turned back to L and there was a little grin on his face, one that had more than an ounce of pride in it. 

Light returned between L’s legs where he was rewarded for his detective skills with a kiss and a hand rubbing his dick. “You really prepared for this, didn’t you,” Light muttered into L’s ear before he started nibbling and sucking on the lobe. 

L nodded, “That’s why I left those out. You found them pretty quickly too, I’m impressed.” He shifted a little under Light and then adjusted their dicks so he could jerk them off together. Shudders ran up Light’s spine and he could feel himself getting harder in L’s hand. 

“Oh, really,” Light replied, “Do I get a reward for impressing you?” 

“No, not really,” L replied. Light paused his ear play and pulled back to look at L’s face incredulously. L’s hand stopped moving on their dicks and confusion flickered through his eyes. “I mean, you don’t get anything I wouldn’t have already given you, so there’s no real reward.” 

Light raised his eyebrows and shook his head a little. “You are terrible at dirty talk; do you know that?” 

L looked away briefly, thinking about it. He made eye contact with Light again before saying in that deadpan voice, “Yes.” 

Light couldn’t help grinning a little. “Okay,” He replied. He leant back down and kissed him again. The hand on his dick started moving again. He only pulled away again to lube up his fingers. 

Spreading lube on L’s asshole was rather enjoyable to watch. L always seemed to forget how cold the lube was and shuddered immodestly upon being touched. Light leaned down and gave L’s dick a few licks before sticking the head in his mouth, at the same time, sliding one finger into his ass. L arched his back and let out one long moan that may have been Light’s name to begin with. Light moved slowly, not only because this kind of thing was important to start slowly, but also because it drew out every single one of L’s moans. 

Light had done this before, he knew exactly where L’s prostate was and he didn’t touch it once. He hit every spot near enough that L would shudder but not quite on the mark. To be fair, he was also still sucking his dick and didn’t want him getting off too quickly. 

When he was sure that L was going to start kicking him if he didn’t do something, he slid in a second finger. He also pushed up against his prostate. L arched his back and moaned, one hand finding its way into Light’s hair and practically pulling it out at the roots. He didn’t touch it again or anything too close for the next ten minutes, and then he only barely brushed it. 

This sequence of events carried on until he had three fingers inside L and was completely sure he was ready. L seemed very certain, judging by the way he was tugging Light’s shirt and saying things like, “Light, fuck me right now,” sometimes followed by, “Or I’m going to kick you.” He hadn’t kicked him yet outside of that time Light punched first. Light slid his fingers out of L, stopped sucking his dick, slipped on a condom, applied plenty of lube, and adjusted until he was in the right position. L’s legs hung loosely around Light’s waist. 

“Are you ready?” Light asked. 

“Fuck me, Light, just fuck me,” L demanded. 

Light leaned in and kissed him softly, pulling away to whisper, “Remember that thing I said about you being bad at dirty talk?” 

“Shut up,” L replied, tugging Light down for a kiss again. 

Light pulled away from L’s mouth so he could bite his ear again and whisper, “I was going to say you’re really turning me on.” 

L was about to reply when Light finally pushed himself inside, slowly. L’s words faded out into a shaky moan. L’s legs tensed a little and Light had to admit it was kind of hot to have a slight crushing sensation. When he was all the way in he paused and asked L if he was ok, which he received an enthusiastic yes for, then he actually moving. Sliding in and out at a pace he would be able to keep up for a while. He adjusted every now and then to hit L’s prostate. The whole time he had L’s dick in his hand, jerking him off to the same rhythm he was getting fucked to. 

Light moved in and kissed L softly, sweetly. L was quick to grab him and make it rough and a little sloppy. Light didn’t really mind, but he possibly should have recognised just how sloppy L’s kisses were getting. 

L tilted his head back, breaking their kiss, and started to call out, “Light! Light!” His legs tensed, firmer and firmer around Light’s waist. It was at this point that Light realise he had also been getting sloppy, he had positioned himself to hit L’s prostate and hadn’t moved away. For the past minute, L had been getting hit in the prostate, roughly, repeatedly and at a fairly fast pace. Still he hadn’t come yet, although he was close. His legs were also getting even tighter around Light’s waist. Too tight. Light winced at the pain L was causing, but couldn’t get him to loosen his legs by pulling them apart. 

“Ryuzaki,” Light moaned, and it almost seemed as though that was what L had been waiting for. He came, hard, and his legs tensed up even more. Light hadn’t thought it was possible, he had thought that was as tight as they got. Evidently not, as Light felt all the wind rush out of his lungs and his bones _creak_ under L’s force. When L release him, Light couldn’t help collapsing. 

The two of them didn’t move for a while. Light was waiting for the dull throbbing to disappear. It wasn’t going anywhere. L was just catching his breath, with Light heavily resting on his chest. Finally, they both agreed to go clean up in the bathroom. Light lifted himself up and immediately felt fresh pain jolt through his body. He assumed it would be gone by morning, he just had to get cleaned up so they could go to bed. 

While in the bathroom, L pointed out the giant red marks where his legs had been and how they were already turning dark purple. Then he pointed out the fact that Light’s dick was still hard. Because of the pain from L’s death grip he hadn’t gotten the chance to actually come. L acted like he wasn’t going to do anything about it until they were in the shower. 

In the shower, L pressed Light up against the cold bathroom wall and started massaging his dick with his hand. L wasn’t gently or slow about it either, and, since he had already been so close before, Light came almost instantly. 

The next morning, Light woke up to the same dull throbbing pain he’d been feeling since the night before and L’s arm thrown over his chest. He peaked under the covers to see dark purple marks covering almost the entire area L had crushed. He went to sit up and was immediately hit with a fresh wave of agony. He collapsed back onto the bed with enough force to wake up L who looked up from under his long hair and promptly snuggled his face into Light’s neck. 

“’Morning,” L grumbled. 

Light reached up and patted done L’s slightly wild hair. “Good morning.” 

L adjusted and lifted the covers to copy Light’s previous action of checking the bruises on his sides. He winced and put the cover back down. He buried his face back into Light’s neck before asking something that Light had to insist he repeat three times before hearing correctly. “Does it look worse than it feels?” 

“Yes,” Light replied. L shifted so he could look Light in the face. Light tried to look L in the eyes when he repeated, “Yes. It’s honestly not that bad.” 

“Really?” L asked. 

“Yes,” Light repeated again. 

L didn’t seem convinced. “Okay,” He said, “We should get out of bed.” 

Light let the hand already in L’s hair comb through it gently. “We don’t need to yet.” 

L stared at him with dissatisfaction and reached down under the sheets. Light got momentarily excited, thinking L might want to repeat some of last night. A sudden shock came when he felt a hot wave of pain rushed through him from his waist. Light hissed back a moan and tilted his head back. 

When he was in a bit less excruciating pain, Light turned his attention back to L. “What the hell?” he asked. 

“Sorry,” L replied, pressing a soft kiss to Light’s collar bone. “I wanted to be sure.” 

Light was in a state, his body making him breath heavily despite it causing him even more pain and now L was hitting him in his sore spots. “Fuck you.” 

“Are you offering?” L asked, a smile on his lips that was meant by Light’s scowl. “Sorry,” He muttered again and kissed Light’s chest again. “To be fair, I didn’t think poking you would hurt that badly.” 

Light wasn’t sure he’d heard that right. _Poking him?_ As in not hitting him or even really doing anything, just a poke? _…Shit._

“Do you want to go to the hospital?” L suggested. 

“No,” Light replied immediately. “It’ll go away in a day or two.” L seemed unsure, but didn’t object. 

The two laid there until Light was sure they wouldn’t get away with anymore. They did have to go downstairs and work after all. When Light sat up, he felt the pain return, but powered through it and managed to stand and even walk without even crying. 

Light and L, luckily, spent a large portion of the day sitting down in front of computers. Sadly, that didn’t save Light from the occasional jolt of pain when he had to lean a certain way or stand up for something. At first, he was thinking L was the only one who noticed. He was proven to be completely wrong when Matsuda, of all the detectives, questioned him about it. 

“Are you okay, Light? You seem a little stiff and you keep wincing.” 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._ “I’m fine, Matsuda.” 

“Are you sure?” Matsuda asked. 

Before Light could even try to reassure him, the others all chirped in that they’d also noticed his behaviour. Now cornered, Light wasn’t sure what to do. He supposed he should think up some kind of story about being tired or pulling a muscle, but L spoke up first. 

“Light and I had another fight.” Light figured that was as good an excuse as any. “I kicked him in the ribs, he’s just a little sore.” 

Matsuda demanded to see the damage. Light thought it was a little weird, but he was extremely insistent. Pretty soon, Light found himself untucking his shirt and showing off one side of his waist. Matsuda’s face went sheet white and he started insisting that he needed to see a doctor. Everyone crowded around, his father pushing straight to the front, to see his injuries. Light tried to assure everyone that he was fine, really, but no one seemed to agree. The occasional looks they were shooting L were also not lost on Light. 

Light finally gave into the badgering and agreed to go see a doctor. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, including, Light noticed, L. Due to L’s enormous hidden wealth that no one was 100% sure how he acquired outside of very broad ideas, Light was pretty quickly being ushered to a doctor’s office. 

The office was small and seemed all the smaller by the way dawning realisation that Light would have to explain how he got very similar marks on both sides of his waist and lower ribcage. Light looked at the woman sitting in front of him, an older woman with kind eyes already shrouded by morbid curiosity as she stared at the handcuffs between L and Light. 

“So,” She said, crossing her hands on the desk in front of her. “What seems to be the problem?” 

“I’ve injured my waist,” Light replied. “It looks somewhat serious.” 

“It looks very serious,” L interjected. Light shot him a look that was half “ _shut up right now_ ,” and half “ _Please stop, I’m begging you_.” 

The doctor stood up and gestured for Light to do the same, saying, “Well, let me take a look.” Light stood, trying not to wince, and untucked his shirt again. The doctor’s friendly, face fell into horror. _Fuck,_ Light thought to himself, _I’m going to die._ The doctor quickly composed herself and asked the dreaded question, “Tell me what caused this?” 

Before Light could think up some excuse, L asked, “Can you guess?” 

“Ryuzaki!” Light scolded without even thinking about it. He turned back to the doctor to apologise but she had a little smile on her face. It seemed that L knew this doctor personally. 

“Judging by the shape of the bruising, I would assume that someone had their legs around this man’s waist and, most likely in a very intense moment of emotion, squeezed harder than they should have.” She spoke in the same friendly tone she had been using since they walked in and her face never once faltered. She also directed every word at L. 

Light looked over to L, who had taken one of the lollipops from the bowl on the doctor’s desk, but he was looking over at one of the walls. He made a noise of acknowledgment, but didn’t even try to deny the very clear accusation that he and Light were sleeping together. Light wasn’t sure if he wanted to faint for punch L in his stupid face. 

“It’s alright,” The doctor insisted, apparently seeing the annoyance on Light’s face, “I’m a doctor, this isn’t anywhere near the worst thing I’ve heard.” Light could feel his face heating up and wasn’t entirely sure how to reply. “Anyway, let me take a proper look.” She led Light over to the bed that sat in the room and he forced himself up onto it despite the pain. L was forced to follow along by the handcuffs and stood beside the bed, quietly observing. 

The doctor started by inspecting the bruising and swelling with just her eyes and asking Light questions. Then she warned him, “This will hurt,” Before reaching out to touch him. 

L interjected before she could with, “I already did that.” The doctor gave him a look that suggested he should just stand there quietly. L turned his attention to the wall. Light braced himself for her to touch his bruises. It hurt like a bitch, but after asking him some questions, she seemed to have a grasp of exactly how bad the issue was. 

“Okay,” She said, stepping away from Light, “That’s the traumatic part over. I’m pretty sure it’s bone bruising, but you will need a MRI scan to make sure. I’ll write you up a referral right now, but, until you get it to confirm my theory, you should rest and use an anti-inflammatory cream.” 

“Right, thank you,” Light replied, fixing his shirt. 

Back at headquarters, Light explained what the doctor had said and went to sit in his usual chair at his usual computer. L planted his feet, stopping Light from going any further when the chain between them ran out of slack. 

“What are you doing?” Light asked, turning back to L who was standing there rather defiantly. 

“The doctor said to rest,” L replied matter of factually. He started heading toward the stairs so they could return to their room. 

This time Light refused to move. “It’s not like I’ll be moving around a lot down here. I can rest when we’ve caught Kira.” 

Both of the men stood, staring each other down, pulling on their end of the handcuff. Matsuda finally broke up the little standoff, standing between them both while everyone else backed off. 

“Ryuzaki is right,” He announced. “Light, you need to rest. If you insist on working, you can do it from your laptop up there.” Everyone else in the room just sort of nodded. 

“Thank you, Matsuda,” L responded. He didn’t wait for Light to reply and started his way up the stairs. Light guessed he didn’t have much choice since no one was standing up for his side of the argument and followed reluctantly. 

L added as they made their way up the stairs, “Matsuda, would you bring me a nightly report of any progress made?” Matsuda agreed rather enthusiastically, turning a little red when everyone gave him a weird look. 

Back in their room, Light was quick to make his way to the couch. He sat down and L perched himself beside him. The two sat there quietly before L spoke, very softly, “Sorry.” 

Light didn’t instantly realise what he said and asked, “What?” Almost right away the words sank in. 

“Sorry for crushing your ribs.” L clarified. 

“Right,” Light replied. He smiled a little and shifted until he could lean against L without hurting his sides. “Speaking of,” He said, a little out of breath, “You’re not allowed to bottom anymore.” 

“Oh, right,” L responded. The two of them sat like that for a little while. There was a tension in the air that practically radiated off L. Light wasn’t sure what was wrong. He’d seemed upset about something for a little while now, but he wasn’t sure what yet. 

L broke the silence when he lifted his head to ask, “Can I borrow your phone?” 

Light took his phone from his pocket and handed it over while asking, “What for?” 

“I’m going to ask Matsuda to bring up some anti-inflammatory cream when he brings up the report.” 

“Oh,” Light replied, “I almost forgot about that.” L hummed in response. 

When L returned the phone, Light reached over to dump it on the coffee table. There was a brief jolt of pain when he accidentally bent at the waist a little and he had to pull back before even getting it where he wanted. L noticed instantly and took the phone from Light’s hand, placing it on the table for him. 

Light settled back against L again and the two fell back into silence. The weight of L’s mood hung in the air around them, but Light wasn’t sure what to do about it. He sorted through his options and finally settled on reaching up and taking L’s hand in his own. He brought it down to his level and pressed a kiss to the back of it before releasing it. He felt L shift under him, but otherwise he didn’t respond. 

“Ryuzaki?” Light asked. L looked down to him but didn’t speak. “Are you okay?” 

L seemed taken aback. “Of course, are you?” 

Light felt himself smile. “Yeah, just checking. You seem a little distant.” L muttered out another apology. 

There was another pause between them. Light was trying to figure out why L seemed so separate. The only other time he had been this distant was when he was thinking about the case. Sometimes he just became deep in thought, although there was usually something to prompt it. There wasn’t anything that Light knew of that had initiated a thought pattern for L, which lead him to create a new theory; this was how L was when he was upset. 

After a very awkward hour, Light felt that his theory was confirmed. Even when completely out of it, L would usually at least put an arm around him or at least bury his face in Light’s hair. He wasn’t touching him at all really. The only contact they were making had been initiated by Light. Now Light just had to figure out what he was mad about so he could rectify it. 

This was the hard part, since he had no idea what he had done. Light went through every interaction over the past couple of days. This was, however, a much more recent development than the last few days. There were only really two options, so Light decided to enquire about the most likely one. “Ryuzaki?” Light asked, breaking the silence a little awkwardly. L shifted to look at him, but Light kept his eyes glued to the wall on the other end of the room. “I’m sorry that I’m going to put us behind schedule with the Kira case. I know it’s annoying to have to leave this up to everyone else, especially since we’ll have to go through everything they already went through while they keep insisting they already went through it.” 

L didn’t respond immediately and Light finally looked up to the face hovering over his and saw confusion etched in every line. “What?” L asked. 

“I’m sorry I’m putting us behind schedule because I can’t get downstairs to work.” 

L’s face didn’t change. “It was my idea for you to stay up here,” He replied. Light felt his cheeks growing warm. L wasn’t mad about the case, which meant he was probably upset about option two. 

Light wasn’t sure how to word this kindly, so he decided the best option was to just say it. He turned his eyes back to the wall, not wanting to look L in the eye when he said it. “I know you’re upset that I said you couldn’t bottom anymore, but honestly I just don’t think it’s a great idea, given how strong your legs are and how much you tend to use them.” 

Light turned his eyes back to L, but not a lot had changed. He still looked very confused, but he also now seemed a little surprised. Shockingly enough, there was no red in his cheeks though. Light was starting to wonder if he even had the ability to turn red. His brain immediately pulled up an image of L when he came to refute that ridiculous concept. L didn’t reply for a little while and Light wished he could just sigh, get up, and leave. All of those things were going to cause him pain, and one of them would cause L to go with him anyway. 

“Do you think I’m upset with you?” L finally asked. 

It was now Light’s turn to look confused. “Aren’t you?” 

“No,” L replied. 

Light wasn’t sure how to respond. He finally just said, “Okay.” 

L didn’t move away, still staring down at Light. Something flickered through his eyes and he asked, “Do you think I did this on purpose because I’m upset with you?” 

“If I thought that I would be asking if you were upset about things that happened before I got crushed, not things that are a result of it.” 

L hummed in agreement. “Then what did I do to make you think I’m upset?” 

Light suddenly felt stupid. L hadn’t actually done anything. It was the lack of action that made him assume L was mad. To assume someone was annoyed at him because of a lack of action was ridiculous. It didn’t change the fact that analysing the situation made him all the more sure that L was upset. “Nothing,” Light finally said. “Never mind. I just,” He shrugged, “Nothing.” 

L blinked a few times before realisation dawned on his features. It was one of Light’s favourite expressions on L. Those dark eyes seemed to glow. “Have I failed to give you the affection you want?” 

Light pursed his lips, “When you say it like that it sounds inhuman.” 

L leaned down and kissed Light. Although, _kiss_ , seemed like a strong word. He kind of just brushed his lips against Light’s forehead. He pulled back, a look of satisfaction on his face that seemed slightly bizarre to Light in that moment. 

Light stared up at L for a second, just watching with disbelief. L seemed to notice and the look on his face faded to concern. “What?” L asked, which shocked Light out of his disbelief. 

“Ryuzaki, kiss me.” Light wasn’t asking, he demanded rather harshly. 

L turned his head away and muttered, “I just did.” 

“When have you ever kissed me like that?” 

“Just now,” L replied. 

Light something stirring in his gut. “Ryuzaki.” Light repeated his name three times. L kept his head turned away, although he did hunch his shoulders a little. Light reached up and took L’s chin in his hand, pulling him down, trying to make him look at him. L kept his eyes glued to the wall. “Kiss me,” Light demanded again. L glanced down briefly, but quickly looked away again. He wasn’t even swatting Light’s hand away from his chin. Light finally let him go and sighed heavily. He couldn’t get up and leave, but he could sit up and move away from L, which would have to be enough for now. 

Light pushed himself up on his elbows, hissing with the pain and L grabbed him and started kissing him. He had, in that brief moment, moved so that his legs were now under Light’s head, noticeably not the position that L insisted increased his detective abilities by 40%. He kissed him properly, even a little roughly. He only pulled away to speak, every second word of his sentence being punctuated by a kiss, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Don’t move, I’m sorry.” 

Light tried to speak, but kept getting interrupted. “Ryu- Ryuza- ki,” He repeated L’s aliases once more before giving up. “I’m not- I- I’m not going-” L stopped after hearing that. “I’m not going anywhere,” Light finished. The two sat there, staring at each other. Light, for once, had no idea what L was thinking at all. 

“Are you okay?” L asked. 

Light nodded which seemed to relax L a little. “I’m fine.” There was another pause between them before Light finally asked, “What the fuck?” 

L seemed taken aback. “What?” He asked. “You asked me to kiss you, so I kissed you.” 

“And then immediately asked if I was okay,” Light elaborated. 

“You’re injured,” L replied as if it explained everything. 

“My mouth isn’t,” Light retaliated. “And that wasn’t a normal kiss, that was…” He paused, feeling his face growing warm again. 

“Sorry,” L replied. His eyes darted to the wall. 

Light shook his head, “No, don’t be.” L’s eyes returned to Light’s, his face revealing part curiosity, part judgement, and part that look he made when he was making a mental note of something to remember later. “I mean you have nothing to be sorry about.” The look didn’t go away. “What are you even so sorry about?” 

“I already told you; I’m sorry for hurting you,” L muttered. 

“I thought I told you not to worry about it,” Light replied. 

L winced. “No, you said, and I quote, “Oh, right. Speaking of, you’re not allowed to bottom anymore.”” 

“Oh,” Light replied. “Right. Sorry.” L stared at him expectantly. “You don’t need to apologise, it’s not like you did it on purpose.” L seemed happy with that. L leaned down and gave Light another kiss, this one was once again a soft brush of his lips. “Wait, I thought we just sorted through this.” 

“What?” L replied. 

Light pursed his lips for a brief moment before replying. “You weren’t kissing me properly because you were annoyed at me for not making it clear we were okay, right?” L made like he was going to move away again and Light grabbed his chin. “Don’t even think about it.” 

L huffed and looked back over at the wall. Light gave him three seconds before saying his name in varying degrees of frustrated until L cracked and gave him an answer. “I don’t want to hurt you anymore.” 

In all honesty, Light expected a little more than that. L didn’t elaborate though, so Light had to go on what L had given him. “You don’t want to hurt me, so you’re just not going to touch me at all?” L put on that _think about it_ face for a second then nodded. “You’re not going to hurt me just by kissing me.” 

“No,” L admitted, “But kissing often leads to sex which is, apparently, dangerous for you.” 

“You’ve never hurt me before,” Light replied. “This isn’t a common thing.” 

“I know,” L replied. “But you’re still injured.” 

Light sighed. “So, you’re going to leave me like this until I’m healed and then everything will go back to normal?” 

L glanced away and replied, “No.” 

“Ryuzaki?” 

“Maybe it’s best for you if we don’t do this anymore,” L suggested. 

“No,” Light replied, “It’s not. All we have to do is get you to keep your legs down.” 

L’s shoulders deflated even more than normal, “Then what’s the point?” Light dropped his hand from L’s chin and rubbed his eyes with his hands. A small laugh escaped his lips despite the fact that it caused pain to shoot through his sides. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes,” Light replied. “You’re an idiot.” 

L pouted at that. “That doesn’t seem fair.” 

“L,” Light said, putting a hand on either side of L’s face. L went to object, reminding Light that he was meant to call him Ryuzaki, but Light spoke before he could, “I promise I’m not going to break.” 

L seemed to be searching Light’s face. “You’re supposed to call me Ryuzaki.” 

“Are you even listening to me?” Light asked, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“Yes,” L replied, leaning forward and kissing Light again. This time it was a proper kiss. It wasn’t the wild desperate kiss Light received under the threat of moving too much, but it wasn’t the brush of his lips either. It was an actual kiss, passionate and slow. 

Light’s hands slid up from the sides of L’s face into his hair. L’s thumbs brushed against Light’s cheeks. It was a little weird, re-enacting the Spiderman kiss, but they made it work and Light’s dick was definitely getting hard in his pants. L pulled back and Light thought that was going to be the end of it for the night. Light wouldn’t deny a mild spike of concern when L got up and laid Light’s head back on the couch cushion. Light’s hands fell from the mass of hair and he had to admit they felt cooler. 

“What’re you doing?” Light asked, his eyes falling down to the bulge in L’s pants. A shudder went through his body as he considered how close that had been too his head. 

“I’m not allowed to bottom, right?” L replied. Light moved to sit up on his elbows, but L put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him down. “Don’t move, okay?” He pressed a kiss next to Light’s ear and confessed, “This idea freaks me out enough as it is.” With that L moved away. 

Light quickly found his position annoying. He couldn’t even sit up to watch L settle between his legs. He just had to feel L moving his legs around until he was nestled between them. 

“Now,” L spoke and Light was sudden very aware of how close L’s mouth was too his dick. In fact, he was now sure that his legs had been propped up onto L’s shoulders. “How are we going to get your pants off without lifting your hips?” Light shuddered, not sure what kind of answer he could give to that. L, apparently, didn’t know of a way either, “I guess they’ll have to stay on.” 

Light couldn’t see anything L was doing, but he felt his hand massaging his dick through his pants. That was enough to send a few happy shudders up his back. Then he felt wet, hot muscle press through his pants and he couldn’t hold back his moan. The heat and moisture spread when he felt it encircle his dick in the perfect shape of L’s mouth. There wasn’t enough friction like this. Light could only just feel L sucking through his pants and, while it was turning him on quite a lot, he knew he wouldn’t be able to come like this. 

“L,” He whined, “Fuck!” 

L suddenly stopped and Light had to physically stop his eyes from rolling. “You’re meant to call me Ryuzaki.” Light was pretty sure he could hear a teasing tone in L’s voice. 

“Right,” Light replied, “Sorry, Ryuzaki.” 

“Good,” L replied, his mouth already close to Light’s dick. The hot air was even more obvious with his pants already a little wet. 

L returned to licking and sucking Light through his pants. Light couldn’t help moaning and sighing the whole time. Light was going crazy not knowing when L’s tongue would suddenly drag along his dick, usually against the seam, adding an extra firmness to the movement. Not being able to see L at all wasn’t helping. It seemed to heighten every touch and Light had to find something else to watch. He settled on the dust swirling through the beams of sunlight. It was interesting to watch when he would suddenly feel L draw a circle on his dick with his tongue, making him moan. 

Light didn’t notice the passage of time until the sun beam he had been watching was in a noticeably different spot. He had been laying there for at least an hour. That seemed right, considering the times L had stopped from a tired jaw and had to continue with his hands and the fact that when L wasn’t using his hands like that they were placed firmly on Light’s hips to stop him from bucking them. L had spoken very firmly to Light about how he shouldn’t do that, but L’s voice had been so deep in that moment that Light kept doing it specifically to get a rise out of him, so L physically restrained him (which was, admittedly, also pretty hot). It also explained why Light was a mess. He could barely concentrate on the sun beam he had tasked himself with looking at. He was close, so, so very close. He refused to come with his pants on though. He would lose his pride before he, an adult, came in his pants. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself just before he came in a mess of shudders and moans. 

L shifted until he was able to lean over Light and support himself on his arms. He kissed Light softly, which Light couldn’t really object to since he was completely exhausted. 

L helped Light get up and the two went to the bathroom to clean up. Any attempt on Light’s part to get L off was ultimately met with L refusing. That was a little annoying, but Light was also too tired to mind. He was sure he could pay him back at some point. He didn’t think they were going to be uncuffed any time soon. 

Light, now in a new pair of pants, and L returned to their places on the couch, with Light resting against L. As they sat there, Light wondered if L had thought about the possibility of them sleeping together when he decided to handcuff them together. Light fell asleep with that idea in his head. 

When he woke up, someone was knocking at the door of their room. Light was still in the same position, lounging against L. He quickly sat up and almost cried out in agony, but managed to keep it down to a minimal grunt. L, who’s attention had been taken by Matsuda announcing himself behind the door, quickly turned to ask if Light was okay. Light quickly reassured him, setting himself into a more appropriate position for guests. 

Matsuda was called in by L and quickly hurried over with a sheet of paper and some cream in a little tub. “There wasn’t a lot to report on today, everyone’s mind was a little preoccupied with Light, but I think that’s understandable given the situation.” L nodded in understanding and took the report and cream. “Did you two need anything else?” 

Light looked to L at the same time L looked to Light. Light turned his attention back up to Matsuda, “No, we should be fine. Thank you, Matsuda.” Despite saying this, Matsuda didn’t leave. “Was there anything else?” Light asked. 

Matsuda was bright red and looked a little surprised at the question despite the fact that he was the one standing there. “Well, actually, I just wanted to ask you something.” 

“Sure, what can we do for you?” Light asked. L, who had turned his attention back to the report looked up briefly and Light thought he saw suspicion in his eyes. 

“Well,” Matsuda shifted under Light’s gaze. “It’s just about your mark.” 

“What about it?” Light asked. 

“It doesn’t look like a foot, at all.” Matsuda replied. He started scratching the back of his head, that little nervous tick he had. “I know you say Ryuzaki kicked you, but it doesn’t look like it. Especially considering you were having trouble moving on both sides.” 

L dropped the report a few inches so he could look over the top and spoke before Light would have to, “That’s because I didn’t actually kick him. I just said that because it was simpler than explaining the move I actually performed on Light.” 

Matsuda nodded and said, “Oh, okay. So, were you fighting over the Kira case again?” 

L raised the report again and Light figured he was on his own now. “Yes,” He said. 

“Oh, okay,” Matsuda repeated, scratching the back of his head again. 

“What?” Light asked. 

Matsuda jumped again. “Well it’s just that I’ve seen you two fight, and both times you swung first, Light, but Ryuzaki doesn’t have any marks from being punched.” Light could feel the blood draining from his face. Matsuda wasn’t even looking at either of them, his eyes trained off in the distance; thinking. “Plus Ryuzaki’s strategy seemed to be more about keeping you out of reach, like kicking you back, as opposed to what the marks on your body suggest.” 

Light laughed, trying to ease the air, “What are you talking about Matsuda?” He asked, trying to sound a little teasing, hoping Matsuda would lose confidence and leave. 

“W-Well,” Matsuda continued despite the little stutter, “It’s just that, the marks look like the move was more about gripping your opponent, which doesn’t make any sense. If Ryuzaki were to grip you tighter, sure he might be able to crush you, but he would also be taking damage to his face and he looks fine.” 

“Are you suggesting you have a theory?” L asked from behind the page. 

Matsuda looked back at them, his face still beet red. His voice was barely above a whisper, “Well, at first I thought you too might have been sparring, but Light was insisting that you two were fighting, which suggests something might have happened that he wouldn’t want anyone to know.” 

“Like what?” L prodded. 

Matsuda jumped at the question, “Nothing, it’s a stupid idea.” He started laughing nervously. “I should probably just go.” 

L lowered the page just enough that he could see over the top. “Tell us.” Light figured L intended to find out exactly what Matsuda thought so that he could discourage the idea so it didn’t turn into gossip. At least he hoped that was what L was thinking. 

Matsuda shifted a little under L’s gaze before finally saying quickly and quietly, “I thought you two might be, you know, intimate.” He started speaking even faster, but also much louder, “But that’s ridiculous! Even if it weren’t, it wouldn’t be my business after all! Not that there would be anything wrong if you were, just that I assume you’re not.” 

“Why do you assume that we’re not?” L asked. Light fought every instinct in his body to react, the _“What the Fuck Ryuzaki??” _look trying so hard to plaster itself on his features.__

__Matsuda seemed taken aback, his fake happy face falling into shock. “What?” The question seemed to really sink in. “I mean, there’s nothing to suggest you aren’t but there’s not really anything to suggest you are either.”_ _

__“Really,” L replied, “Then what brought you to the theory that we were?” Matsuda actually stepped back after that._ _

__“Good night, Matsuda,” Light said, hoping he would just leave this time. It worked and Matsuda scurried away. L raised the page again._ _

__Light leaned back against the couch and sighed. “Great.” L made his usual noise of acknowledgement and but didn’t take his attention from the report. “Why did you do that?” Light asked. L shrugged and passed the report over for him to read. Light took it, but didn’t even look at it. “Ryuzaki,” He demanded._ _

__L finally looked over to him, a smile pulling up the corners of his mouth. “Yes, Light?” Light repeated his question, now a little angrier. L stuck the tip of his thumb between his grinning lips. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something about Matsuda, but I think I know the answer.” Light didn’t reply. “Do you like him?”_ _

__Light shrugged, “Sure, he’s nice.”_ _

__“He’s also very cute,” L added._ _

__“What’s your point?” Light huffed. It hurt to do, but if he didn’t breathe heavily he would probably reach over and shake L until he got a straight answer out of him._ _

__L leaned closer and started to crawl over. Pretty soon, Light found himself with each of L’s hands on either side of him. L put his face so close that their lips just barely brushed. Light closed his eyes and tilted his head up, only for L to keep the distance between them even._ _

__“Do you want to fuck him?” L’s voice was so deep and sensual and his lips were so close it caused a shiver to run down Light’s spine. The actual question didn’t process for half a second. When it did, he pulled away and stared at L._ _

__“What?” Light asked. L repeated the question. _This is some kind of trap,_ Light thought to himself. “Why are you asking?” Light replied. _ _

__L smiled again, briefly kissing Light before replying, “Because I want to, and I want you to.”_ _

__Light physically could not lean any further back. He searched L’s eyes for the trap he was sure was being lain. There didn’t seem to be one. “Wow,” Light finally replied, “I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but Misa was right. You are a pervert.” He couldn’t help laughing._ _

__L shifted until he was straddling Light. Light instinctively put his hands on L’s waist. “Are you saying you wouldn’t get off seeing me and Matsuda together?” Light couldn’t deny he was thinking about it and it didn’t seem like a bad thought. He’d always thought that Matsuda was pretty hot, in that “ _He’d treat me right; I could even take him home to my mother and she would probably approve,_ ” kind of way. He could see Matsuda shuddering under L’s touch, arching his back and crying out sweetly. He could imagine L hovering over him, calling him brilliant, and fucking him senseless. L brought him back to the present moment by shifting around and rubbing against his dick. “You certainly seem like you would.” _ _

__Light placed a finger on L’s mouth. “Shh, you interrupted something very hot.” He could feel L smiling under his finger. Then he felt his finger sliding into L’s mouth. Light tried to hold back his moan, but L reached into his pants and gave his dick a gentle squeeze. L then focused on getting Light’s fly undone so his dick was out in the open. “You’re not allowed to bottom for Matsuda,” Light said and did the same thing for L with his free hand._ _

__“That’s going to make it so much more difficult,” L complained, removing Light’s finger to speak. His voice was breathy and soft due to Light’s other hand being place firmly on his dick and gently pulling. “It’s so much easier to convince a man to fuck you than it is to convince him to let you fuck him.”_ _

__“Alright,” Light replied, “You can bottom for him but it has to be in a position where your legs aren’t going to be around him.” L shrugged, agreed that seemed fair and returned Light’s finger to his mouth._ _

__Light’s finger fell out of L’s mouth during one of his moans and Light slipped his hand down the back of L’s pants. L shifted until his ass was a little easier to access and Light, carefully and slowly since they didn’t have any actual lube and saliva wasn’t the best substitute, started to push his finger into L._ _

__L panted a little and tried to disguise it by kissing Light roughly. It was hard to hit L’s prostate in this position, but with a little manoeuvring L let out a shout the confirmed for Light that he’d hit the right spot. Light didn’t bother teasing him tonight and just let his finger hit his prostate over and over again, not even giving L the chance to recover in between._ _

__L came rather quickly, most of it ending up on Light’s shirt. Once Light’s finger was out of his ass, L dropped down between Light’s legs and started sucking him off. Light wouldn’t deny that his mind was still filled with thoughts of L fucking Matsuda like this. Oh, how Matsuda would _squirm_. Light could practically hear the way Matsuda would try to choke back his cries. Light buried his hands in L’s hair and imagined Matsuda doing the same. Light also hadn’t forgotten the other thing L had said, “ _and I want you to_.” The thought of L’s words alone sent a happy shiver through Light, then there was the image of it actually happening. He imagined Matsuda laying under him, his hands around Light’s neck and his legs wrapped around his waist, Light’s dick buried in Matsuda’s ass. This was punctuated with the feeling of L’s mouth currently surrounding Light’s dick. _ _

__Another image briefly appeared in Light’s mind; himself bent over doggy style, his ass filled with Matsuda’s dick and Matsuda being fucked by L at the same time. Light didn’t think about it too much because he was suddenly concerned with the orgasm racing through his body. He came in L’s mouth, which was, admittedly, a little rude since he hadn’t given any warning. L didn’t seem to mind and did a fairly spectacular job swallowing it, although a little bit still leaked past his lip._ _

__L stood up and unbuttoned Light’s shirt, helping him remove. Then the two made their way to the bathroom so L could clean his face and brush his teeth. Light didn’t miss the way L’s eyes kept dropping to the marks on Light’s sides. Light wasn’t sure what to say to tell him not to look so guilty and just pressed a kiss into his hair._ _

__Back on the couch, Light finally picked up the report and found it sufficiently boring enough that he suggested they go to bed. L had no objections._ _

__

__

__Light woke up when he felt a soft tugging on the chain around his wrist. He expected to find L snuggled up to him the way he usually was, but when he looked he found L standing beside the bed. There was a cake stand full of sweets that, at least Light felt, weren’t something anyone should be eating first thing in the morning. Light sat up, hissing with pain as he did, and L turned to look at him._ _

__L already had something sweet stuffed in his mouth, so he took a moment to swallow it before leaning down and kissing the top of Light’s head and saying good morning. He turned back to the stand, picked up a plate of cake and crawled back onto the bed._ _

__Light expected to see him munching on it, probably while taking about something case relevant, but he instead found a cake fork full of cake sticking in his face. Light stared at it for a second, then glanced up to L. Light’s tired brain took a second to figure out that L was offering him the cake as an apology for crushing his ribs. If he refused, L would probably think of some even more drastic way to apologise, despite Light trying to tell him not to. Light opened his mouth obediently and let L feed him cake, first thing in the morning. He could feel the sugar coating his teeth, probably already rotting them._ _

__About halfway through the cake, Light stopped L’s hand took the cake fork from him. L looked confused, but mostly concerned. Light put a decent amount of cake on the fork and offered it to L. L looked like Light had just asked him to marry him. He let Light feed him, but immediately took the fork back from Light. After swapping the fork between each other for a few mouthfuls, L got up and grabbed a second one from the stand. They still fed each other, but it was less awkward._ _

__When they were down to just the strawberry, L tried to cut it in half but wasn’t really getting anywhere. Light stuck his fork into it and then made like he was going to offer it to L before sticking half of it in his mouth. L looked devastated, if Light had to guess what he had witnessed just by his expression he would say L had just watched his family being murdered. This look remained until he realised that Light only intended to bite it in half. Before he could, L pressed their lips together, biting off his half of the strawberry while he was there._ _

__Light… hadn’t been expecting that… to say the least. He stared at L for a second, processing what had just happened. He supposed he should have realised sooner that L would be into food play. Of course he would be, it was just a little surprising because he hadn’t really thought about it._ _

__Light decided this could be a conversation for later and got up to use the bathroom._ _

__Later, sitting on the couch and eating actual food while L chowed down on even more sweets, Light remembered the thing he had been thinking about._ _

__“Ryuzaki,’ Light asked, “If you had to pick between sex and cake, what would you choose?”_ _

__L seemed a little surprised by that question. “Why would I have to choose?”_ _

__Light shrugged, “Just a hypothetical question.”_ _

__“I would choose cake,” L replied. “I don’t receive any sustenance from sex.”_ _

__Light couldn’t help laughing at that. “I mean, cake isn’t very high in nutritional value, and it’s not like you’re giving up all food, just cake.”_ _

__“I would give up sex,” L insisted. Light raised an eyebrow and looked to him. “I mean, we have fun, but I really like cake.”_ _

__Light shrugged his shoulders, “That’s fair I guess.” He shifted a little before asking the next ‘hypothetical’ question, “So would you consider cake during sex?”_ _

__L looked up from his cake, the fork still in his mouth. “Are you giving me permission to eat cake while we have sex, because I will abuse the hell out of that power.”_ _

__Light shrugged, “Sure why not.”_ _

__L gave him a similar look to earlier, like Light had just proposed or something. There was also something else there though, he glanced over Light a couple of times. “Okay,” He agreed, “Although I might wait until you’re better before doing that. I don’t want to get distracted and hurt you again.”_ _

__Light smiled at him and gestured for him to lean in, since he couldn’t without hurting his waist. L had picked up on this interaction pretty quickly and kissed Light without question._ _

__

__When the time finally came for Light to put on his anti-inflammatory cream, which was when the sun was about to start setting, he unbuttoned and untucked his shirt and started rubbing the cream into his skin. It hurt like a bitch to touch, but he didn’t have much choice. L watched for a few seconds before insisting Light lie down and let him do it. Light figured he didn’t have much to lose and laid back on the couch. L quickly set himself in between Light’s legs, lifting his hips just for a second to slide underneath, “It was the best position,” supposedly. Light had one arm behind his head, up against the armrest in a relaxed and fairly comfortable position considering how often any position caused him pain._ _

__L started to apply the cream to Light’s bruises. The experience was slightly more pleasant this time. It wasn’t because L was being any gentler, in fact Light had been so hesitant to touch the bruises that he’d barely brushed against them, but most probably because it was L doing it. There was a certain intimacy that Light hadn’t expected that made it all a little more bearable. Perhaps he should have considered as soon as L sat between his legs, let alone adjusting so that they were almost in the same position they’d fucked in fairly regularly. It didn’t stop the occasionally bad pain making him grunt or moan briefly._ _

__After a particularly bad jolt of pain, Light tilted his head back and grunted. Apparently, according to the firm lump forming right where L’s dick just happened to be, it was more than a little sensual. Light returned his head to its previous position and glared up at L._ _

__“Sorry,” L said._ _

__“Did you do that on purpose?” Light asked._ _

__L stopped in his tracks, “Why would I do that?”_ _

__Light pursed his lips, but L genuinely didn’t seem to have an idea of what he was talking about. “I can feel that,” He explained, pointing between his legs and turning his gaze to the ceiling._ _

__L leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Light’s chest before apologising again. Light looked down to see a small grin on his face. He continued spreading the anti-inflammatory and Light couldn’t help noticing how L’s erection continued to grow every time he made a noise in protest of the amount of pressure he was using._ _

__Despite Light’s rising concern with L’s rising dick at the sound of him in pain, the two were still sharing a very intimate moment. It was nice, quiet and separate from prying eyes. Then Matsuda knocked at the door. Before Light could even try to get into a more decent position, L called for him to come in._ _

__Matsuda walked in and stopped almost immediately. He barely got his feet in the door before he came to a complete halt. Light understood why instantly. He was laying in an all too relaxed position, with his shirt completely unbuttoned and framing his chest and stomach, with L’s fingers still pressed against his skin, which lead the eyes to his legs that were up around L’s waist. Light felt a sense of mortification force its way up as he realised he couldn’t even leave this position without causing a scene. There were only two benefits from this position: 1) L’s erection was hidden from view, and 2) the look of utter gay panic on Matsuda’s face. It seemed that L knew exactly what he was doing when he invited in Matsuda with Light in this position._ _

__“I, uh,” Matsuda started, trying to keep his eyes away from Light’s exposed chest, “I have the report.”_ _

__L held out his hand. The first thing of note to Light was that he left one hand touching Light, his fingers still brushing against the skin. The second thing of note, was that he barely even outstretched his arm, meaning mortified Matsuda had to actually come closer to them to place the report in L’s hand._ _

__Matsuda stood there, trying not to stare at Light while L scanned the page he had been handed. “Well, uh,” the break in his train of though was punctuated by his eyes trailing over Light’s chest, “If you don’t need anything else...”_ _

__“Hold that thought,” L said, reaching around to dump the report on the table. Light noticed what he suspected was the reason for Matsuda’s bright red blush and the sudden step back, L had leaned over at just the right angle so that his head would be in line with Matsuda’s crotch. It was also noticeably close. In fact, Light was sure the original point had been to brush against it, but with Matsuda’s retreat he had failed._ _

__When L had straightened back up, or at least as much as he did, he hooked one finger in Matsuda’s belt loop. Light knew that L was fighting the desire to tug it. “I wanted to show Light your belt, is that okay?”_ _

__Light thought he’d seen every shade Matsuda could turn, but he looked like he was going to faint at any moment. “I, uh, didn’t bring another one.” L unhooked his finger, looking clearly disappointed._ _

__Light quickly jumped in, “It’s fine, Matsuda, Ryuzaki is just trying to get a rise out of you.” That wasn’t entirely untrue. L apparently recognised the pun and shot Light one of those “ _How Fucking Dare You_ ” stares that were consistently reserved for bad puns. Matsuda looked a little too distracted to pick up on it. “I think it’s how he shows affection,” He continued, watching Matsuda’s eyes shoot back up to meet his. _ _

__“Light shows affection in other ways,” L added, gently pressing his fingers into Light’s bruises. It was on the very edge of the bruise and it wasn’t very hard, but it was enough to get Light to tilt his head back and moan. He may have seen that coming and made sure it was one of the most sensual sounding moans of the evening, but there also wasn’t any proof that it happened on purpose. Judging by the swelling he could feel pressed against him, it worked. He brought his head back to its position and found L staring at him like he was trying not to shove his dick in his ass right then and there. He also noticed Matsuda shifting so his hands were covering his crotch. Light couldn’t help some mild disappointment. He was hoping he would be able to at least get an idea of how big Matsuda actually was._ _

__Matsuda cleared his throat before speaking, “Did you two need anything else?”_ _

__“Yes,” L replied._ _

__“No,” Light responded immediately after. “No, Matsuda, you can go if you want.”_ _

__Matsuda looked between the two of them, his eyes still trailing over Light’s exposed skin. “What else did you want, Ryuzaki?” He asked. “So, you do want to stay,” L muttered. “I thought Light’s moan would have scared you away.” Matsuda was still blushing, but he seemed to be holding his breath. “So, I want to know what you want.”_ _

__Matsuda blinked, seemingly unsure and then asked, “What?”_ _

__L bit the nail of his thumb, “Would you feel more confident if I told you that your deduction about Light and I was correct?” Matsuda’s eyes widened at that, not seeming to know what to think. “My point is, if you think I’m asking a particular question, I probably am.”_ _

__Matsuda didn’t respond for a beat and Light was a little concerned that they’d broken him. Finally, he asked, “And if you aren’t asking the question I think you are?”_ _

__L reached up and grabbed his tie, giving it a very small tug. “I promise I am.”_ _

__Matsuda seemed to hesitate again. Light, however, knew this hesitation wouldn’t end in Matsuda leaving unless they answered his question poorly. “Are you both okay with this?”_ _

__“Yes,” Light confirmed. That’s all Matsuda seemed to be waiting for as he leaned down and kissed L. It was so soft and fast that Light nearly missed it. L wasn’t satisfied with that and quickly caught Matsuda’s lips again. The kiss was still soft and slow. L was trying not to scare Matsuda away and he wanted to keep things at a pace Matsuda would be able to quickly bring a complete halt to. Light remembered when L had been the same with him not very long ago. Once L knew Matsuda’s boundaries he would start speeding up._ _

__Matsuda, however, pulled away before L could even try. “Sorry,” He said in that voice that was just too sweet for Light to think about clearly._ _

__L shook his head, “Don’t be. Are you okay?”_ _

__Matsuda smiled and stood up, “I’m fine, I just know everyone will be expecting me soon.” He straightened his tie and excused himself, leaving Light and L alone again, now with the possible promise of Matsuda returning later._ _

__The two of them stared at the door Matsuda had left through for a little while. “Well,” L muttered, “That worked.”_ _

__“By the way,” Light commented, “Did you really need to poke me?” L actually looked over after that and leaned down to give him a little kiss on the cheek before muttering out another apology._ _

__L finished rubbing the cream into Light’s skin and buttoned his shirt back up for him. The two stayed on the couch with L setting up a movie for them to watch. So that Light could stretch out on the couch, L sat on the floor in front of him in his usual position. Light ran his fingers through the man’s hair while they both sat quietly ignoring the movie._ _

__

__Light didn’t realise that he had fallen asleep until he woke up the next morning. L was awake, staring blankly up at the ceiling and Light wondered if he’d slept at all. He lifted his hand from where it had fallen while he was sleeping so he could brush his hand through L’s hair, catching the man’s attention._ _

__“Good morning,” Light muttered, turning his head and feeling a dull tension in his neck. It didn’t hurt as much as it probably would have if he wasn’t comparing it to the throbbing in his sides._ _

__L smiled briefly, getting up just enough to give him a kiss before returning to his spot._ _

__Light watched him for another second. The way his thumb pushed against his lip and how he rubbed his toes together. He was probably thinking of something important and probably relevant to the case. Light decided not to distract him and laid back to absorb the quiet moment._ _

__Sunlight streamed through the window, making the room glow with warmth. It cascaded the floor and walls, and on the coffee table. There on the coffee table was the report, illuminated in sunlight. Whatever L was thinking about was probably on there somewhere. Light sat up, trying not to groan so he wouldn’t distract L, and shifted until he was sure he could reach the page without causing himself too much pain. It still hurt a lot, but he managed not to make too much noise. L didn’t even seem to notice him._ _

__Light read through the page, wondering what Matsuda could have possibly written to get L’s attention. As he scanned he finally found the little note that brought them just a little closer; the thing L was probably mulling over. The deaths hadn’t localised to another area. Part of the reason L had focused his attention in the area they were in was because of the way news tended to change from region to region. While particularly heinous crimes would be broadcasted nationally, or even internationally, most news generally centred what was closest to the people they were broadcasting to. It was the only information that they didn’t already have, and meant that Kira, assuming there was indeed a new one, was someone still in their area._ _

__Was the power somehow restricted to moving in their neighbourhood? Would that bring them closer to what it could be? Light couldn’t think of anything that would be restricted to a city. A country; absolutely. Unless it was a coincidence, but seeing the way L picked up on every little thing, Light thought he didn’t believe in those._ _

__The two remained there until Light couldn’t sit there any longer due to his need to use the bathroom. He had to pull L out of his thought process, which was actually pretty easy._ _

__Light decided it would be best to take a shower while they were in the bathroom anyway, and L was too out of it to really care. Light thought that if he was left to his own devices the man might forget to shower all together. He never had to worry that L might forget to eat, he only had to worry that he might forget to eat something that wasn’t cake or dipped in chocolate._ _

__L was going to insist on sitting outside the shower, something he used to do before they started showering together. Light threatened to drag him in fully clothed, which seemed to convince him to undress and stand under the water at least._ _

__Light was wrong, L elected to sit in the shower and think. Light washed himself and then found himself staring at the man sitting on the floor. The water was hitting him at least, but Light decided to take matters into his own hands. He grabbed the soap, got down on the floor and started washing L’s back. It hurt like a bitch to get down there, but he wasn’t going to leave L filthy._ _

__L was pulled from his thoughts for the third time that morning and turned to look back at Light. “What’re you doing?”_ _

__“What you’re too far in your head to do,” Light replied. The actual situation seemed to dawn on L after a second and Light realised that he hadn’t completely distracted L even once all morning._ _

__L reached over to take one of Light’s hands. “You should be standing up properly in your condition.”_ _

__Light patted him on the shoulder and replied, “I’m fine.” L didn’t seem convinced and went to stand up. Light grabbed him and stopped him from getting all the way up. “I’m already down here, please don’t get up.” L was reluctant, but returned to the floor and Light finish washing him._ _

__The two of them left the bathroom and Light asked L his opinion on what he had read. L explained exactly what Light had expected him to, but promptly followed it with, “But you’re meant to be resting.”_ _

__Light couldn’t help smiling at that response. “It really didn’t affect my waist to read Matsuda’s report.” They were sitting in their usual position, with Light leaning against L._ _

__“Still,” L muttered, “The doctor prescribed rest.”_ _

__“She also told me to get an MRI scan,” Light replied, intending to continue with something about how they hadn’t done that._ _

__“That reminds me, your appointment is today. What’s the time?”_ _

__Light hadn’t even known L had made him an appointment. He checked his watch, “About eight-thirty.”_ _

__L nodded. “Good,” He muttered. He fell back into silence and Light suspected he had returned to his thought process._ _

__Light managed to pull L out of his thought process enough to get him up so he could grab a book and the two sat back for a few hours. Around ten-thirty, Matsuda came knocking on the door, letting them know they were leaving in ten minutes. When those ten minutes were up, Matsuda returned and let them know it was time to go. This one actually made L respond._ _

__

__The waiting room for the diagnostic imaging had the same heavy weight of a doctor’s waiting room. The “ _Oh God, just how bad is it doc?_ ” kind of feeling. It also smelt of old people and disinfectant. The magazines were also just as old and frayed and the one plant in the corner was plastic. _ _

__When they called Light’s name he stood up and was followed by L. Everyone gave them a weird look, but they were pretty used to it by now. The specialists, however, had a very good reason for their looks of confusion. Light had to take off everything electronic, including his watch and, yes, the handcuff. L wasn’t just hesitant, he looked like he was genuinely going to refuse for a moment._ _

__Light had almost forgotten how weightless his wrist was without the cuff. Plus, it was odd to walk and not have someone forced to follow immediately behind him. There was a freedom to it that Light had taken for granted_ _

__The MRI scan was over too quickly for Light. The second he returned to L the handcuff returned as a stark reminder of exactly what their relationship actually was. The cold metal gripping his wrist was the perfect representation of the distrust that still sat between them. L still strongly suspected Light to be Kira._ _

__

__Three days later, the doctor called L to inform him that she had been right, L had bone bruising. In all that time, Matsuda hadn’t come to visit for anything more than dropping off reports. L had tried to pull him in, literally sometimes thanks to Matsuda wearing ties. Light had also tried to seduce him but he tended to get flustered and insist that he should go._ _

__The next day, L and Light had a game plan that they had been planning for a whole day. Matsuda would walk in on them in a similar position to when he had kissed L. This time, however, the cream would be whipped._ _

__That evening, Matsuda walked in just in time to watch L slowly lick whipped cream off Light’s bare chest. Light watched Matsuda while this was happening. The way his eyes trailed down Light’s chest and stomach to his crotch made Light’s already hard dick twitch. He could also tell Matsuda noticed, although it was hard not to when he and L were both completely naked. L was between Light’s legs, two fingers clearly in Light’s ass and the other hand gripping his thigh._ _

__“I,” Matsuda cleared the breathlessness from his throat, “I have the report.”_ _

__L looked up with a little smile and replied, “I know.” He released Light’s thigh gestured for Matsuda to come closer and, despite turning a shade brighter, he did as he was asked. L took the report from Matsuda, made a mock interested noise and then dumped it on the coffee table. He reached up and grabbed Matsuda’s tie, giving him a gentle tug that he obeyed. They kissed, softly again, although this time L’s hand was quick to find its way to Matsuda’s crotch. “Do you want to join us?” He asked, rubbing Matsuda’s dick and making sure his intentions were perfectly clear._ _

__Matsuda let out a few shaky breaths, his eyes still wandering over Light. Light could just melt under those curious eyes and reached up to copy L’s tie tugging. Matsuda almost seemed to fall on top of Light to kiss him. Light couldn’t help kissing him a little roughly. To be fair, he was thinking about the fact that one of L’s hands was rubbing Matsuda’s dick while the other had two fingers in his own ass. Matsuda didn’t seem to mind and returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm._ _

__When Matsuda pulled away, he was already at maximum redness and hung his head in embarrassment to admit, “I’ve never actually done this before.”_ _

__“To be honest,” L replied, “We already guessed that much.” Matsuda turned to L and looked like he was going to say something in response but L was quick to continue, “Don’t worry, I promise to be gentle with you.” Light reached up with his other hand and unbuttoned Matsuda’s suit jacket. Matsuda quickly turned his attention back to Light. “If you like,” L said, making Matsuda look back to him again, seemingly unsure which of them he was actually meant to be watching, “We can start with something simple.” He sprayed a small amount of whipped cream on Light’s chest, clearly offering it to Matsuda._ _

__Light was a little surprised, L didn’t exactly detest sharing his treats, but he didn’t offer lightly either. Matsuda seemed a little unsure at first, but by the time L’s hand returned to his dick his mind seemed to be made up. He leaned down and licked the cream from Light’s chest. He didn’t stop there, however, continued to kiss Light, moving toward his neck._ _

__“Matsuda,” L spoke in that low voice that Light adored. He hadn’t expected to like it so much when he was saying someone else’s name. “Take off your pants.” Matsuda stepped back and did as he was told._ _

__Light was not disappointed by Matsuda’s size. He wasn’t enormous or anything, but he was a fairly decent width, and, Light noticed, pretty much the same size as L. That meant he shouldn’t be difficult to take, assuming they go that far._ _

__L removed his fingers from Light’s ass, much to Light’s disappointment and instructed Matsuda to take his place between Light’s legs. He grabbed the lube, putting it on Matsuda’s fingers and guiding his hand to Light’s ass. He quietly advised Matsuda’s movements in his ear, hushed words with hot breath directly in his ear. Meanwhile, his hand slowly massaged Matsuda’s dick. It was here that Light realised that the chain between himself and L was placed in such a way that Matsuda was trapped by it._ _

__Everything was moving slowly, but also very smoothly. Neither L nor Light wanted to scare Matsuda off, so they moved at an almost painfully slow speed. Light had grabbed his dick at one point, a little desperate for friction, only for L to smack his hand, declare it ‘his job’ and start jerking him off at the same slow speed. It didn’t help that Light was trying not to move too much, almost every time he did either Matsuda or L asked if he was okay. During one of Light’s shifts in an attempt to get a little more friction from Matsuda, Matsuda asked if he was okay and he couldn’t help replying with, “Yes, just- Fuck!” as Matsuda pressed against his prostate._ _

__Feeling like he hadn’t made his point clear enough, Light repeated himself, “Just fuck me, Matsuda!” Matsuda shook so hard that Light felt it. He had to admit he was a little proud of himself for that._ _

__“Are you going to be okay?” Matsuda asked breathlessly. Light half moaned, half whined in reply. That was definitely enough for L, who grabbed a condom and the lube. L reached around and did most of the work for Matsuda, while Matsuda kept Light busy._ _

__When he was ready, Matsuda lined himself up and slowly pushed into Light. Light couldn’t help bucking his hips to try and get him to hurry up, only to immediately regret it. The pain shooting through his body made him hiss in pain, which made Matsuda stop._ _

__“Are you-”_ _

__“I’m fine,” Light interrupted before Matsuda could even finish his question. Matsuda continued even slower._ _

__Once Matsuda was inside he started up a steady rhythm, which Light felt help relieve a lot of his tension. When he had been inside for about a minute, L started whispering in his ear again. Matsuda nodded quickly in reply and L muttered out some instructions. Pretty soon, Light had Matsuda hovering over him, one arm on either side of him. Light took the opportunity to bury his hands in Matsuda’s hair and drag him down for a kiss._ _

__Light heard the lube bottle pop open and immediately knew what was about to happen. He watched as Matsuda jumped, pushing him deeper into Light, much faster than he had been going, and making Light throw his head back and moan. L asked if he was okay, Matsuda confirmed, and they continued._ _

__The feeling was so obviously foreign to Matsuda. Light could tell by the faces he made and the way he shifted, clearly unsure of the new feelings. Despite being unsure, every time L asked if he wanted to keep going he insisted he did. They took their time making sure Matsuda was completely ready before L started sliding in._ _

__Once again, Light felt Matsuda’s response. This time, however, Matsuda was angled slightly differently and hit Light’s prostate making him grip Matsuda’s back, almost certainly leaving little marks. Matsuda shouted when it happened, but retaliated by leaning down and biting Light’s neck. Hard. Light was pretty sure it was going to leave a mark._ _

__Matsuda kept his face buried in Light’s neck, and Light now had a view of Matsuda fucking him while being fucked by L. It almost made him come, but he stopped himself by staring at the ceiling. He tried to calm himself down so he didn’t come too early by reciting every capital city in the world in his head. It worked until Matsuda rolled his hips in just the right way to smack up against Light’s prostate, making him come with a loud shout all over his own chest._ _

__Matsuda pulled out after that and took off his condom, although L didn’t let him get up off Light. Light didn’t mind, using one hand to guide Matsuda’s lips to his own and the other to quickly pump his dick. He could hear L encouraging Matsuda with every thrust into him. They were both moaning loudly, making Light sure they weren’t far behind. He was very correct, with Matsuda coming on his chest about a minute later and L coming at almost the same time._ _

__L and Matsuda moved to the floor so they could collapse without crushing Light. All three of them say around chatching their breath for awhile before agreeing to shower. The shower was cramped with all three of them in then, but they managed to make it work without having to kick anyone out.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this originally ended mid sentence I posted this at like 12am and forget to check because I wrote a full paragraph to finish it, but didn't realise that word crashed and cleared most of it, so when I copied the whole thing that, obviously, didn't come with it.   
> Rip


	4. "Matsuda, if you say ghosts, I swear to god, I don't know what I'll do to you, but it'll hurt."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *“Two Out of Three Ain’t Bad” by Meat Loaf starts playing*  
> Me: *rubbing my hands together devilishly* I have a great idea. 
> 
> (I’m playing v fast and loose with the canon, but it’s still more faithful than the movie sooo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific tags:  
> Baby we can talk all night, but that aint getting us no where,  
> I’ve told you everything I possibly can, there’s nothing left inside of here.  
> And maybe you can cry all night, but that’ll never change the way that I feel,  
> the snow is really piling up outside, I wish you wouldn’t make me leave here.  
> I put it on and I poured it out,  
> I tried to show you just how much I care,  
> I'm tired of words and I'm too hoarse to shout,  
> but you’ve been cold to me so long,  
> I’m crying icicles instead of tears  
> And all I can do  
> Is you keep on telling you  
>   
> I want you  
> I need you  
> But there ain’t no way I’m ever gonna love you  
> Now don’t be sad  
> Cause two out of three ain’t bad
> 
>  
> 
> I legitimately considered writing out all the lyrics but high key fuck that

Light stared at the paper in his hand, L was leaning against him to look over his shoulder. The two were practically holding each other up at this point. It was well into the morning and everyone else had gone to bed hours ago, but Light and L were so sure they were looking at something important. It was like having a word on the tip of your tongue, there and yet just out of reach.

Light sighed and dropped the page, letting his head fall into his hands. “Maybe we should come back to this in the morning.” 

L hummed in consideration. He gently nudged Light, “Are you awake enough to walk upstairs.” Light rubbed his eyes before sitting back and nodding. He could feel how warm L was and it was making him even more sleepy. L gave him a small peck on the lips and Light couldn’t help grinning and returning the peck. “Light,” L muttered, “I love you.” 

Light felt every bone in his body freeze. He wasn’t sure what to do. Sure, the two slept together and L made Light feel warm and safe in a way he wasn’t used to, but they’d never used the word love. It was such an odd word for the context of their relationship. Light was literally handcuffed to L because L believed he was a mass murderer. “Love” was meant to be all marriages and puppies or whatever, not handcuffed sex and crime solving. 

Before Light could think up a decent response there was a loud “ _CRUNCH_.” They both jumped and turned to where they’d heard the sound. All the exhaustion Light had felt had been blasted away while the two of them sat and looked for the noise. Light couldn’t help some stupid ghost stories sparking in the back of his mind, but he tried to be rational. It was probably something falling, except that it sounded more like someone taking a bite out of something. That didn’t make sense though, since they were the only two downstairs. 

L turned back to Light and Light noticed his eyes looked a little bigger. He realised after a second that he hadn’t found the explanation for the sound. Honestly, knowing L wasn’t sure made Light’s nervous energy spike. L seemed to notice Light’s nervousness too and pretty soon the two of them had freaked each other out to the point that Light felt like there was someone staring at him. 

“Let’s go to bed,” L suggested. Light agreed and the two scurried upstairs. 

The next morning, Light woke up to L shaking him awake a little more roughly than necessary. He looked around the room to see a T.V had been brought up. L most likely sat up all night watching the tape he had in his hand. He was tugging on the chain that linked them, demanding Light get up and get dressed. 

Light was fairly obedient in getting dressed despite how exhausted he was. He asked L what he had been watching, but he just explained that he was going to show everyone in a minute. The two made their way downstairs. Light wondered the whole way about what could be on the tape. Had Misa done something odd, or even remotely noteworthy? Did L have video evidence of a suspect? So many possibilities and yet so few seemed plausible as something he would have received early that morning, since Light assumed he would have shared it with him if he’d been awake. 

When everyone was downstairs, L, sitting in his usual chair with Light standing behind him, directed their attention to the large monitor. It turned on to reveal the one thing Light had considered and immediately assumed to be implausible; the two of them the night before, huddled on the couch together looking at a piece of paper. 

Matsuda was quick to comment, “Aww, you two look like a cute couple together like that.” Light had to remind himself that Matsuda probably meant well so he didn’t shoot him the glare of the century. 

Light stared at the ground, praying there was no audio, then he heard himself say, “Maybe we should come back to this in the morning.” He glanced up, hoping the camera angle would hide the kisses. Every second before the pecks were agony. Every word L said was punctuated with Light knowing it was one moment closer to their small instance of familiar intimacy. Luckily, since the camera was on the ceiling, it meant their mouths were mostly obscured, although they were so close it was undeniable what was happening. 

Then, L said those three words, “I love you,” and Light felt everyone’s eyes fall on his back. Light couldn’t help glancing around, watching everyone’s eyes dart back up to the screen. Except Matsuda, who didn’t stop watching the screen to begin with, and his father, who was looking at him with utter flabbergasted shock. Light directed his eyes straight back to the ground, feeling his cheeks burn. 

When the torment was finally over, L stopped the video and asked, “There, did everyone see that?” 

Light was pretty sure the room couldn’t get any more tense, except Matsuda who, for some unknown reason, almost seemed to think this was normal. He replied, “Yes!” 

L looked up at him with shock and asked, “Really?” Obviously, he wasn’t expecting Matsuda to pick up on whatever he had noticed. 

“It was a bit hard to miss,” Light’s father replied. Light was pretty sure he felt a piece of his actual soul die from mortification. 

“You shared your feelings and Light used that weird noise an excuse not to reply,” Matsuda replied, seemingly far too confident in himself. 

Light actually felt L deflate with disappointment, “No,” He replied. He stopped and shrugged, “Well, yes, actually.” Light felt his shoulders tense even more, “Although that wasn’t the point.” 

Matsuda looked about as embarrassed as Light and Light couldn’t help being a little annoyed. Matsuda always did stupid shit, he should be accustomed to embarrassing himself like this. Light, on the other hand, was getting publicly called out about his lack of response to a confession he wasn’t expecting. 

“So, what was the point?” Chief Yagami asked. Light actively chose not to look at him. 

L pointed to the coffee table beside L and Light. More specifically, he pointed to the fruit bowl in the middle, a fruit bowl full of apples. Light wasn’t sure what his point was. Nobody else seemed to know what he was talking about either. 

L rewound the video despite Light’s slightly defeated objections. L demanded that everyone pay attention to the fruit bowl on the table. Light was struggling to ignore the two of them in the video, especially when he heard L repeat those three words again, “ _I love you_.” 

Finally, he saw it; one of the apples lifted into the air and, at the same time the _crunch_ noise sounded, completely disappeared. It looked as if someone had dropped it into their mouth and eaten it whole. Everyone jumped forward and demanded that L play it again. 

Light had to stand through the video playing a further four times before Matsuda stopped them. They all looked to him, assuming he had another half-baked and completely impossible theory for them. Despite their expectations, he whispered, “Did you guys hear that?” 

Everyone turned to the coffee table to see an apple floating in the air. Everyone stared, wide eyed and breathless. The apple suddenly disappeared, then all the others were lifted and started disappearing quickly, as if someone had been caught and was stuffing them all in their mouth, only there wasn’t anyone there and no one would fit multiple apples in their mouth. 

Light stepped back from the shock, momentarily forgetting that L was there and tripped. L was quick to catch him, practically pulling him into his lap. Or at least, as much as he could with his legs still huddled to his chest, making it even more awkward. Light broke free and stood up straight again, hoping no one noticed, only to see everyone avoiding his gaze. Everyone, of course, except Matsuda and his father, but he didn’t really want to look at either of them anyway. Honestly, all Light wanted right now was to find a cosy little hole in the ground to be buried in. A coffin would also work. 

L cleared his throat and everyone turned to him, seemed to remember the video and glanced away. “Any ideas on what just happened.” Matsuda, who had gone from red to pale very quickly, opened his mouth. L didn’t even glance over and lifted his finger, "Matsuda, if you say ghosts, I swear to god, I don't know what I'll do to you, but it'll hurt." Matsuda promptly closed his mouth. 

Nobody seemed to have any ideas. Maybe they had just been hit with a lot of new information, or maybe they just had no idea why apples would randomly start disappearing, maybe everyone was just too uncomfortable to speak. Regardless, Mogi was quick to suggest everyone get back to work on the Kira case. Everyone was quick to agree, too uncomfortable to reject literally any excuse not to stay on their current conversation. 

After a few hours of working on the Kira case, the air seemed to, ironically, relax a little. There was something about entire lists of people who had been murdered that was familiar at this point. Despite this, Light still occasionally looked up to see at least someone staring at him. Usually Matsuda. 

Finally, Matsuda rolled his chair over to sit beside Light, who immediately tensed with nervous anticipation. He already knew what Matsuda was going to say and he didn’t want to hear it. He had that dumb look in his eyes and one of his eyebrows raised a little. 

“So,” Matsuda whispered, trying to keep his voice down in the otherwise quiet room, “You never told any of us.” Light glanced at him from the corner of his eye and returned his attention to the screen. After a second, Matsuda seemed to realise Light wasn’t going to reply and asked the next question Light wasn’t looking forward to, “What’d you tell Ryuzaki.” 

Light inhaled through his nose and breathed out through his mouth before replying, “I’m not answering that.” 

Matsuda pouted in response, but his attention was quickly caught by something past Light. Light heard L say, “Matsuda.” He wasn’t talking loudly, but he didn’t hush his voice either. Apparently, he didn’t care that he was catching everyone’s attention. 

“Yes?” Matsuda asked, not getting the hint. 

“Leave.” L left no room for debate. Matsuda’s face flushed red and he rolled away. 

Just when it seemed no one else had anything to say, Light’s father approached L. From where he was sitting, Light could hear their entire conversation. 

“Ryuzaki, would you uncuff my son so I can speak to him in private?” 

L, stuck a forkful of cake in his mouth, swallowed and then replied, “No.” 

“Please,” Yagami continued, “This is important to me, as Light’s father.” 

L pushed the strawberry off the top of the cake, “I understand, but I’m sure you can also understand that it’s important to me that your son isn’t Kira.” 

Yagami tensed, he looked like he might just hit L and in that moment, Light wasn’t sure he would do much to stop him. “You seem to have already made up your mind on that,” He retorted. 

L blinked, not seeming to understand for a second as he munched on cake. He continued staring at the screens in front of him. Finally, he replied, “I’m able to separate my feelings from my work. If I listened to my feelings, I wouldn’t be handcuffed to Light right now, but the fact is that everything lined up perfectly for Light to be Kira, then when it seemed he was about to be caught, he suddenly seemed to change. I believe that it is still very possible that Light was the original Kira.” He looked up to Light’s father to finish what he was saying, “And so I’m afraid that I can’t stop my surveillance. If you want, the three of us can go somewhere private and you can have this very important conversation.” 

Light felt his father’s eyes fall on him and couldn’t help tensing his shoulders. However, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he walked over and patted Light’s shoulder. Light looked up, wondering if this was his father’s way of saying that everything was fine between, but he was already walking away. Light couldn’t help a small smile forming on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> God y'all remember when I updated semi regularly/ Like not for this fandom but its totally a thing I used to do?? weird times bro


End file.
